<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Capricci by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213625">Capricci</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiara di peccati [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotp, Comedy, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I capricci di Dino.<br/>Scritta per la: #1staidkitchallenge del gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction &amp; Fanart.<br/>Prompt: A non vuole lo sciroppo per la tosse, B si offre di berlo al posto suo, C vorrebbe poter uccidere entrambi! ( trio in cerca di spirito di sopravvivenza perso) originale<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2alMOHOQ66E; ✢ the only - sasha sloan: nightcore ✔︎, lyrics ✔︎.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiara di peccati [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600885</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Capricci</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capricci</p><p> </p><p>Dino lanciò uno strillo e si andò a nascondere dietro il divano, accucciandosi.</p><p>“Non lo voglio da te!” gridò. La gola, che già gli bruciava, s’irritò ancora di più. Cavallone si ritrovò a tossire forte, stringendosi le braccia al petto e si curvò su se stesso, ansimando dal naso. “Chissà cosa ci hai messo” piagnucolò, con le lacrime agli occhi.</p><p>Reborn si sollevò il cappello con una manina, mentre con l’altra continuava a tenere il cucchiaino.</p><p>“Andiamo, non fare tutti questi capricci” lo richiamo.</p><p>Dino scosse vigorosamente la testa, facendosi finire i capelli dorati davanti al viso arrossato.</p><p>“BakaDino” brontolò l’hitman, schioccando la lingua sul palato.</p><p>Squalo si avvicinò all’arcobaleno e annusò il cucchiaio.</p><p>“Hehe, ha un buon odore. Posso provare?” domandò.</p><p>Reborn lo guardò in tralice.</p><p>Superbi gli sorrise solare, mostrandogli i canini aguzzi e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli grigi.</p><p>“Dai. Se lo prendo io, magari fa effetto anche a Dino” propose.</p><p>&lt; Questa frase non ha completamente senso &gt; pensò Reborn. “Lo sai che non è avvelenato? Per te che sei uno Scoglio potrebbe essere mortale” gli ricordò.</p><p>Dino gemette: “Io non ci credo che non è avvelenato”.</p><p>Reborn sospirò ed estrasse la pistola. “Voi due non avete completamente spirito di conservazione. Tra un po’ vi ammazzo entrambi e la facciamo finita!” sbraitò.</p><p>Squalo scrollò le spalle.</p><p>“Neh, tanto lo so che sono minacce a vuoto” ribatté.</p><p>Dino mugolò: “Questo dev’essere l’inferno”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>